1. Field
The present invention relates to hydrocarbon hydroconversion processes, and more particularly, to reforming processes. Still more particularly, the present invention is concerned with a novel catalytic composition and a process for the hydroconversion of hydrocarbon in the presence of the novel catalyst. The novel catalyst comprises technetium, or a compound of technetium, associated with a porous solid carrier.
2. Prior Art
Hydrocarbon hydroconversion processes, such as hydrocracking, hydrogenation, hydrofining, isomerization and reforming, are of special importance in the petroleum industry as a means of improving the quality and usefulness of hydrocarbons. The requirement for a diversity of hydrocarbon products, including, for example, high quality gasoline, has led to the development of many catalysts and procedures for converting hydrocarbons in the presence of hydrogen to useful products. A particularly important hydrocarbon hydroconversion process is reforming. Although many features of the present invention may be discussed in terms of reforming, it is to be understood that the present invention relates to other hydroconversion processes as well.
Catalytic reforming refers to the treatment of naphtha fractions to improve the octane rating. Most catalytic reforming operations are characterized by employing catalysts comprising dehydrogenation-promoting metal components associated with porous solid carriers, which catalysts selectively promote such hydrocarbon reactions as dehydrogenation of naphthenes to aromatics, dehydrocyclization of paraffins to naphthenes and aromatics, isomerization of normal paraffins to isoparaffins, and hydrocracking of relatively long-chained paraffins. Most catalysts used in reforming processes comprise platinum group components, particularly platinum, in association with porous solid carriers, for example, alumina. Research efforts have been expended to seek substitutes for platinum and/or to find catalytic promoters to use with platinum catalysts to increase their activity, stability, and/or gasoline yield-octane number selectively.